It Started With Dinner
by ChocoLover1331
Summary: Jiraiya and Tsunade are having dinner. Tsunade invites Jiraiya in her apartment. What kind of crazy stuff is going to happen! jiraiyatsunade, jiratsu, jirtsu !
1. Chapter 1 Sake and A Walk Home

Chapter 1- Sake and A Walk Home

"More sake, please." said Tsunade.

"This is your fourth shot. That's the limit here. Enjoy your last shot." said the bartender.

"I'm not gonna get drunk off of only four tiny shots. Konoha sure has some strict rules with sake." said Tsunade.

"You said it." said Jiraiya.

"Oh well, I might as well enjoy it." said Tsunade.

"More sake for me as well, please." said Jiraiya.

"Alright, sir. This will also be your last shot." said the bartender as he handed Jiraiya his sake.

Jiraiya and Tsunade both finished their sake.

"I guess I should be heading home." said Tsunade as she stood up to leave. Jiraiya stood up as well.

"I'll walk you home, Tsunade." said Jiraiya as he left the money on the table.

"Jiraiya, you don't have to walk me home." Tsunade told him.

"Tsunade, I asked you out to dinner so I have to walk you home. After all, it's not like I have anywhere else to go." explained Jiraiya.

Tsunade agreed to let Jiraiya walk her home and so they started walking towards the apartment where the Hokage was expected to live. As they walked they talked about things like Naruto and how Konoha had changed. Finally, they arrived at Tsunade's apartment.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later Tsunade." said Jiraiya as he turned around to leave.

"Jiraiya, wait!" said Tsunade quickly.

"What is it, Tsunade?" asked Jiraiya as he turned around.

"Jiraiya, since you were so nice and don't have anywhere to go for the night, why don't you sleep here?" asked Tsunade, a blush forming on her face.

"Tsunade… I… are you drunk?" asked Jiraiya, not believing what he had just heard.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ HERE IT IS!!! CHAPTER ONE OF "IT STARTED WITH DINNER"!!!!! WOOT WOOT!!!! REVIEW!!!

_**PREVIEW:**_ Jiraiya needs to take a bath. Tsunade walks in on him and… gets in with him?!?!?! What the heck?!?!? FIND OUT IN CHAPTER 2- BATH AND AKWARDNESS!!!


	2. Chapter 2 Bath and Awkwardness

Chapter 2- Bath and Akwardnes

"No I'm not drunk, baka!" yelled Tsunade.

"Gomen, Tsunade. I just can't believe that you're actually asking me to stay in your apartment." said Jiraiya.

"Well, I am. Now come in before I change my mind." said Tsunade. Jiraiya walked in since he didn't want to sleep in a hotel again.

"Domo… Tsu-chan." said Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya, you know I hated that nickname!" said Tsunade.

"Gomen. It sounded cute to me." said Jiraiya.

A blush appeared on Tsunade's face. The truth was, she actually like that nickname because it also sounded cute to her.

"Tsunade, can I use our bath? I haven't taken a real soak in weeks." said Jiraiya.

"Well, you do kinda stink. It's in my room which is down the hall, second door on the right." explained Tsunade.

"Thanks Tsunade!" exclaimed the white-haired sannin.

When Jiraiya entered the bathroom he saw that it had a beautiful blue wall with white shells, one pearly white sink, a toilet that was very clean and a pretty big oval Jacuzzi/bathtub, which could fit three adults. The best part was that the bathtub was long enough to let him rest with his 6-foot tall body. Jiraiya filled up the bathtub and took off his clothes. He put his clothes in a neat pile and stepped into the bathtub. The water felt so good. Next to the bathtub he saw a ledge that had different bubble bath scents. He picked the 'Milk and Honey' bottle and poured some into the water. It smelled really nice. Jiraiya leaned back and grabbed a piece of cloth, which he put over his eyes. Jiraiya started drifting away in his thoughts.

"You look comfortable." heard Jiraiya. He knew it as Tsunade. Jiraiya started blushing. What the devil was Tsunade doing? He felt awkward. He took off the piece of cloth from his eyes.

"Are you thinking of taking up peeping as a hobby, Tsunade?" asked Jiraiya jokingly.

"It's not peeping if you know the person's looking at you." said Tsunade.

Jiraiya laughed. Then, he remembered that he was in a bathtub, naked, and Tsunade was sitting right on the edge of the bathtub. Jiraiya started to blush. Jiraiya felt really awkward. Tsunade went to grab something across the bathtub.

"Tsunade, be careful. You might…" Jiraiya as interrupted by Tsunade falling into the water on top of him. Tsunade laughed. Her falling on Jiraiya was no accident.

"Are you ok, Tsunade?" asked Jiraiya laughing with Tsunade.

"Just got my clothes wet, that's all. It doesn't matter. I was going to come in anyways." said Tsunade, as she rested her head on Jiraiya's chest.

She was going to come in anyways? Jiraiya wondered about this. Was she planning to come in with her clothes? Was falling into the water really an accident or a reason to come in? Now, Tsunade was resting on him. What was going on?

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ HERE'S CHAPTER 2!!! HOPE YOU'RE ENJOYING THE STORY!!! REVIEW:D

_**PREVIEW: **_ CHAPTER 3 IS LIKE A JIRTSU WILD PARTY!!!! CHAPTER 3 SCREAMS OUT ROMANCE BETWEEN THESE TWO!!! DON'T MISS CHAPTER 3- WHY?


	3. Chapter 3 Why?

Chapter 3- Why?

Then, all of a sudden, Tsunade reached into her pocket. She had taken out a kunai. Was she going to kill him? The kunai gleamed in the light. Jiraiya just stared at Tsunade. She was beautiful. Then, all of a sudden, Tsunade flicked her wrist and everything went black, but only because she had taken out the light fixture. Jiraiya then felt Tsunade's weight pressing down on him as she rested on him again. Why was she doing this? He remembered that when they were younger, Tsunade had said she wouldn't touch him if he paid her.

"Why?" asked Jiraiya.

"Because if you go on a mission and never come back… I want to have at least one good memory with you, when we're not fighting." replied Tsunade.

It was true. They fought a lot. Jiraiya embraced Tsunade. Even though it was pitch black, Jiraiya knew that Tsunade was smiling. Then he could feel Tsunade's body shift upwards closer to his face.

"Jiraiya, promise me you won't die." said Tsunade.

Jiraiya was surprised. Did Tsunade care about him that much? Jiraiya smiled.

"I promise." he said and he kissed her forehead.

Once again, he knew that Tsunade smiled. He decided maybe it was time to get out of the bathtub. Then, as he tried to stand up, his hand slipped which opened the window curtains. The moonlight entered the bathroom and gleamed on the two sannin. Not only that, but his hand slipping made Jiraiya fall right on top of Tsunade, his face only millimeters away from hers. Tsunade and Jiraiya were now blushing.

"Umm… gomen Tsunade, I slipped and…" Jiraiya was so captivated by Tsunade, that he didn't even finish his sentence.

"Uhh… it's ok. It's…" but Tsunade was interrupted by Jiraiya's lips pressing on hers.

Tsunade didn't fight against it. She kissed Jiraiya back. Her hands played with Jiraiya's hair while Jiraiya's hands snaked down to her waist. Then, all of a sudden, Tsunade realized what was happening and she pushed Jiraiya off of her. Tsunade stepped out of the bathtub and ran into her bedroom. Jiraiya felt heartbroken and decided that the best thing to do was to apologize. He grabbed a towel and put it around his waist. He then walked into Tsunade's bedroom. She was facing her bed, with her back turned on him. He stood behind her and she turned around.

"Tsunade, I'm sorry. It's all my fault." apologized Jiraiya.

"No, Jiraiya. It was my fault. I let my feelings get the better of me without asking you if you felt the same way. I'm sorry." Said Tsunade as tears flowed down her face. Jiraiya hugged Tsunade. He then whispered in her hair.

"Was I that unobvious? I've loved you ever since we were kids." he whispered. He then cupped Tsunade's face and lightly kissed her. She then whispered back in his ear.

"So have I" she said.

Jiraiya then kissed her and she kissed back. They slowly made their way to Tsunade's bed. They gently laid down, with Jiraiya on top of Tsunade. Jiraiya's lips slowly made their way to Tsunade's neck. He then began to undress her. The towel around his waist then fell to the ground. They were on Tsunade's bed, kissing each other with whispers of 'I love you'. Finally, before going to sleep, Jiraiya whispered to Tsunade, "I'll never leave you… never".

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ WELL, DID YOU LIKE IT?!?! WHAT DID I TELL YOU?? IT'S LIKE A JIRTSU PARTY CHAPTER!!!! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!

_**PREVIEW:**_ JIRAIYA MAKES PANCAKES. TSUNADE AND HIM TALK, AND THEN… A KNOCK ON THE DOOR?!?! CRAP, THEY FORGOT ABOUT SHIZUNE!!! WHAT HAPPENS WHEN SHIZUNE STARTS SUSPECTING SOMETHING HAPPENED?!?!?! FIND OUT IN CHAPTER 4- THE NEXT MORNING!!!!


	4. Chapter 4 The Next Morning

Chapter 4- The Next Morning

Tsunade opened her eyes slowly. The smell of pancakes was in the air. She heard a sound coming from the kitchen. She used her bed sheets to cover herself. She grabbed a kunai incase it was an unfriendly intruder. She stood against a corner and before she could see who it was, she threw it at Jiraiya. Luckily enough, he dodged the kunai.

"Good morning to you too, Tsunade." Said Jiraiya, smiling. Tsunade blushed as the memories of the night before filled her thoughts.

"I hope that's not how you always say good morning. You might actually kill me one day." Laughed Jiraiya.

"Baka." Said Tsunade. She walked over to Jiraiya, grabbed him and pulled him down for a kiss. They separated after a few seconds.

"That's how I say good morning." Smiled Tsunade.

"I liked that much better than the kunai." Smiled Jiraiya.

All of a sudden, Tsunade realized she was still covered up in her bed sheets.

"Jiraiya, I have to go dress or I'll be late and Shizune will get on my case!" said Tsunade surprised.

"Awwww. I like you better this way." Smiled Jiraiya.

"I don't think Konoha would like to see their hokage wearing her bed sheets." Laughed Tsunade.

Tsunade went to go change into her hokage clothes and then walked back into the kitchen."Here you go, Tsunade. Pancakes and maple syrup!" said Jiraiya as he set don a plate of hot pancakes. Tsunade took a bite of the pancake.

"This is delicious! I've never had pancakes this good!" complimented Tsunade.

"Thanks, Tsunade!" replied Jiraiya.

They both ate most of their pancakes and were now stuffed.

"That as delicious." Complimented Tsunade.

"I knew you'd like them, Tsu-chan… I mean… Tsunade." Corrected Jiraiya.

"To tell you the truth Jiraiya, I also thought that nickname was cute." Said Tsunade as she walked over to him and kissed him.

"Just don't call me that in front of Shizune." Smiled Tsunade.

"Don't worry, I…" but Jiraiya was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Crap! That must be Shizune!" Tsunade told Jiraiya, "If she sees you here, she'll definitely think something happened!"

"Kuso! What should we do?!" asked Jiraiya. There was another knock on the door.

"Just go out my bedroom window." Instructed Tsunade.

"Alright, I'll see you later." Said Jiraiya as he kissed Tsunade and ran into her room and out the window.

Tsunade then opened the door. She still had a blush on her face from the kiss Jiraiya gave her.

"Tsunade-sama! You were supposed to be at the Hokage Tower 30 minutes ago and…" but Shizune stopped because she noticed that Tsunade as blushing for no apparent reason. She also noticed that there were two plates of pancakes on her table. Tsunade couldn't cook! Shizune automatically started to suspect something happened.

"Tsunade-sama, is someone else here?" asked Shizune.

"No, no. Why would you say that?" quickly said Tsunade.

"Maybe it's the fact that you're blushing for no reason, there are two plates on your table and no offense, but you can't cook, especially not pancakes." Said Shizune. Tsunade was amazed at Shizune's ability to gather all these facts.

"Shizune! Are you forgetting who you're talking to?! Lets just go!" yelled Tsunade as she walked out of the door and closed the door behind her. The terrified Shizune knew something was up now.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ HEY EVERYONE!! SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING EARLIER, BUT I WAS SICK. ALSO, I'M SORRY FOR ALL THE "CLIFFHANGERS", IT JUST MAKES THE STORY MORE INTERESTING:D WELL, YOU GUYS SHOULD KNOW BY NOW, READ AND REVIEW!!!

_**PREVIEW:**_ TSUNADE TELLS SHIZUNE WHAT HAPPENED BETWEEN HER AND JIRAIYA!! SHIZUNE STEPS OUT FOR A WHILE AND WHEN SHE COMES BACK… JIRAIYA AND TSUNADE ARE MAKING OUT?!?! HOW IS SHE SUPPOSED TO KEEP THIS A SECRET WHEN THEY'RE MAKING OUT?!?! AND WHAT HAPPENS WHEN NARUTO SEES THEM?!?! FIND OUT IN CHAPTER 5- SOMETHING'S UP


	5. Chapter 5 Something's Up

Chapter 5- Something's Up

Tsunade and Shizune walked to the Hokage Tower in silence. Shizune knew someone was in that apartment and if it was a guy, who knows what could've happened. Shizune thought of different ways to find out who was in that apartment. She thought of who the last person Tsunade came into contact with was. Then, all of a sudden, she remembered that the night before, Jiraiya had walked into the Tsunade's office asking Tsunade to do out to dinner with him to talk about Akatsuki. Could Tsunade have asked Jiraiya to come into her apartment?! No way! Tsunade and Jiraiya? She would have to find out and she knew just how to do it. Finally, they arrived at the Tsunade's office. Tsunade sat down in her chair and instead of giving Tsunade paperwork like she usually does, she just stood in front of her desk.

"So, Tsunade-sama. How was your dinner with Jiraiya-sama?" asked Shizune looking for any reaction to Jiraiya's name. Indeed, Tsunade blushed just like when Shizune was at her apartment. Shizune knew that the person inside her apartment had to be Jiraiya.

"It was fine." Said Tsunade whom was still blushing.

"Tsunade-sama, I know that Jiraiya-sama was in your apartment." Said Shizune. Tsunade rose her head up and looked at Shizune.

"How'd you find out, Shizune?" asked Tsunade.

"You blushed when I mentioned his name. It was the same blush you had when I came to get you at your apartment." Explained Shizune, "Why did you let Jiraiya-sama in your apartment?"

"He had no where else to go, so I let him spend the night" said Tsunade, "He needs a good night's sleep. We can't afford him to fail a mission because of a lack of good sleep." Tsunade thought she finally got out of al suspicion, that is, until Shizune spoke again.

"But Tsunade-sama, you only have one bed." Said Shizune.

Tsunade blushed even more this time.

"Tsunade-sama, did you sleep in the same bed as Jiraiya-sama?!" asked Shizune, surprised. Tsunade was now redder than a tomato.

"Tsunade-sama, your blushing is telling me that something more happened." Said Shizune.

Tsunade's blushing had now reached maximum level.

"Oh my! Tsunade-sama, did you and Jiraiya-sama…?!" Tsunade quickly covered Shizune's mouth.

"Shut up, Shizune!" yelled Tsunade.

"So you did do it! With Jiraiya-sama! Oh my. I never saw Jiraiya-sama as the romantic type. So, was he romantic?" asked Shizune. (A/N: ORIGINALLY, SHE WAS SUPPOSED TO ASK "SO, IS HE GOOD IN BED?")

"Shizune!" yelled Tsunade, "sigh Yes, he is very romantic."

"Tsunade-sama, were you drunk?" asked Shizune.

"I only had 4 tiny shots of sake. Konoha has some strict rules with alcohol." Explained Tsunade.

"Then, why?" asked Shizune.

"Because… I love him." Said Tsunade.

"Awww. That's so romantic." Said Shizune.

There was a knock on the door.

"Shizune, don't tell anyone about this, or you die." whispered Tsunade. Shizune gulped and nodded. Shizune went to the door and talked to the ANBU Black Ops who were there. She then left. Tsunade then heard a knock behind her. She looked behind her to find Jiraiya. She opened the big glass door."Hey, Tsu-chan." Said Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya, Shizune found out. She's really good. I didn't even have to say anything." Said Tsunade.

"I think it's fine, as long as she doesn't tell anyone." Laughed Jiraiya.

"Hai. If Kakashi were to find out, he'd tell Naruto and Sakura, who'd tell Anko, who'd tell the whole village!" said Tsunade.

"I think I can imagine what Kakashi would ask me if he were to find out." Laughed Jiraiya.

"Oh, and what would that be?" asked Tsunade as she leaned closer to Jiraiya. Jiraiya pulled Tsunade to himself.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" smirked Jiraiya as he grabbed Tsunade by the waist.

The white-haired sannin then felt Tsunade's lips meet his. They both kissed each other just like on that previous night. Shizune walked down the hallway towards Tsunade's office. As she was about to open the door, she thought she heard someone else inside the room. She slowly opened the door and poked her head inside. She saw that Jiraiya and Tsunade making out so she decided to quickly close the door. She couldn't believe it.

"Shizune-chan, what are you doing?" asked Naruto whom had just popped out right in front of Shizune.

"Naruto-kun. Umm… uhh…" stuttered Shizune.

"What is it?!" asked Naruto. Shizune hushed him by putting her hand over his mouth.

"Be quiet." Whispered Shizune. Naruto got free from her grasp.

"What are you hiding?" whispered Naruto.

"Nothing, now go away!" whispered Shizune. Naruto walked over to Tsunade's office door.

"Don't go in there!" whispered Shizune. Naruto popped his head through Tsunade's door. He saw Jiraiya was making out with Tsunade and quickly closed the door, quietly.

"Holy Crap!" yelled Naruto in a soft voice.

"I told you not to go in there!" yelled Shizune in a soft voice.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** SO, WHAT DID YOU THINK?? I KNOW, I KNOW, ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER. WELL, TOO BAD. YOU GUYS WILL JUST HAVE TO KEEP WONDERING WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN NEXT UNTIL I UPDATE!! MUAHAHAHAHA!!! READ AND REVIEW:D

**PREVIEW:** NARUTO AND SHIZUNE GO TO ICHIRAKU'S. SAKURA AND KAKASHI POP UP. THEY WANNA FIND OUT WHAT NARUTO AND SHIZUNE WERE TALKING ABOUT. CAN NARUTO KEEP HIS MOUTH SHUT OR WILL THE WHOLE VILLAGE FIND OUT?!?!? FIND OUT IN (A REALLY LONG CHAPTER FOR ME) CHAPTER 6- SAKURA & KAKASHI'S MISSION


	6. Chapter 6 Sakura & Kakashi's Mission

Chapter 6- Sakura & Kakashi's Mission

"Ero-sennin and Tsunade no baachan. Who knew? This explains everything." Said Naruto.

"What does it explain?" asked Shizune.

"Haven't you noticed? Ero-sennin's behavior around Tsunade no baachan." Explained Naruto.

"You're right! Naruto, we should get out of here before they find us. Want to go to Ichiraku's? " asked Shizune.

"Sure. We'll talk on the way." Said Naruto, as he and Shizune walked away.

"You know Naruto, Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya-sama did act weird around each other. Why, just this morning, when I asked Tsunade-sama how her dinner with Jiraiya-sama was, she wouldn't stop blushing." Said Shizune.

"Why do you think that is?" asked Naruto.

"Sorry, Naruto. Tsunade-sama told me not to tell anyone." Said Shizune.

"Come on Shizune-chan! It's not like they slept together or something." Said Naruto. Shizune blushed.

"Oh… this is… awkard. Ero-sennin and Tsunade no baachan slept together?!" asked Naruto surprised. Shizune put her hand over his mouth quickly, making sure no one heard him.

"Naruto-kun! That is not something you yell!" said Shizune.

"So, it is true?! How'd he do it?! How'd Ero-sennin convince her?!" asked a surprised Naruto.

"I don't know and I don't think it was just Jiraiya-sama." Stated Shizune.

"What do you mean? Tsunade no baachan wanted to?!" asked Naruto.

"Considering she invited him inside her apartment, I'd say yes." Replied Shizune.

"She did what?! How do you know?!" asked Naruto.

"I found out about all this because I had suspicions when I went to her apartment this morning and I saw two plates on her table and she was blushing." Said Shizune.

"Was she drunk?" asked Naruto.

"I asked the same thing. She only had four tiny shots, so no. I know Tsunade-sama wasn't lying. She did it on her own free will." Explained Shizune. They finally arrived at Ichiraku's. They both sat down and ordered some ramen.

"Naruto, don't tell anyone, you got it? Or it's no more Ichiraku's forever. And before you say 'you can't do that!', let me tell you that yes, I can. I'll ban you for life." Said Shizune. Naruto gulped.

"I won't tell anyone." Promised Naruto.

"Tell anyone what?" asked Kakashi who had just walked in.

"Yeah, what?" asked Sakura who walked in after Kakashi.

Shizune glared at Naruto. Naruto couldn't live without Ichiraku's.

"Nothing." Quickly said Naruto. Sakura and Kakashi didn't believe Naruto.

"Well, I better head back to Tsunade-sama." Said Shizune as she stood up.

"Bye, Shizune-chan" said the three Team 7 group members.

"Naruto, we didn't buy that answer. We're not idiots." Said Sakura.

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell anyone or I'll be banned from Ichiraku's." said Naruto.

"It's that big?" asked Kakashi.

"Yeah, it is." Said Naruto.

"At least tell us something." Said Sakura.

"It involves Konoha's number one perv and the legendary sucker." Said Naruto.

"Jiraiya-sama and Tsunade-sama?!" yelled Kakashi and Sakura.

"Yeah, but you didn't hear it from me!" panicked Naruto as he stood up and left.

"What do you think Kakashi-sensei?" asked Sakura.

"I don't know. I'll ask Jiraiya-sama and you ask Tsunade-sama some questions." Said Kakashi.

"Alright." said Sakura.

**BACK AT THE HOKAGE TOWER**

"I think I should go." Said Jiraiya.

"Alright. I'll see you tonight." Said Tsunade.

"Can't wait." Said Jiraiya as he leaned forward and gently kissed Tsunade. She blushed. Jiraiya then walked towards the big glass window and left. Tsunade then heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." said Tsunade. Sakura walked in.

"Tsunade-sama. I have something to ask you." Said Sakura.

"What is it, Sakura?" asked Tsunade.

"Well… I… how do you know if you're in love?" asked Sakura deciding that maybe the 'big news' was about love. The question surprised Tsunade. She remembered asking Sarutobi-sensei the same thing, although instead of saying it was about Jiraiya, she made up a name and said he was an ANBU Black Ops.

"Who's the lucky guy?" asked Tsunade.

"Umm… uhh… he's an ANBU Black Ops." Stuttered Sakura.

"Sakura, when I asked my sensei the same thing and he asked me for a name, I lied and said the same thing you just said." Smiled Tsunade.

"Who were you really talking about?" asked the now very curious Sakura who didn't expect her sensei to have a childhood crush. Tsunade blushed.

"Well… I guess I can tell you, but only if you tell me who you're talking about." Said Tsunade.

"You promise you won't tell?" asked Sakura.

"Hokage's word." said Tsunade.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: WELL, THAT WAS CHAPTER 6. HEHE, BANNING NARUTO FOR LIFE SOUNDS LIKE FUN. LOLZ. READ AND REVIEW!!! SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER!!!**

**PREVIEW: SAKURA FINDS OUT WHO TSUNADE LOVES!! WILL SHE FIND OUT MORE DETAILS?!?!? AND HOW WILL SHE GET OUT OF HAVING TO TELL TSUNADE WHO HER IMAGINARY CRUSH IS?!?!?! FIND OUT IN CHAPTER 7-**** THE PROMISE & SECRETS!!!**


	7. Chapter 7 The Promise & Secrets

Chapter 7- The Promise & Secrets

Sakura had to come up with someone. She didn't really like anybody. She just wanted to get some info about this whole deal. Finally, a name popped up.

"Neji." Said Sakura.

"Hyuga Neji?" asked Tsunade surprised.

"Yes, now tell me who you like Tsunade-sama." Said Sakura.

"Alright, but don't speak about this to anyone or you'll get more hours at the hospital." Said Tsunade. Sakura gulped. More hours in the hospital?! No way!

"I promise." Said Sakura.

"Alright, but I'll only give you one clue. I've known him for a really long time." Said Tsunade.

Sakura thought for a second. Then, she remembered that Naruto had said that Jiraiya as involved in this. Did Tsunade like Jiraiya?!

"Jiraiya-sama?!" yelled Sakura. Tsunade blushed.

"Yes, Jiraiya, but don't tell anyone!" yelled Tsunade.

"I promise, but… Jiraiya-sama?! Is he romantic?" asked Sakura. Once again, Tsunade blushed.

"Yes, he is." Said Tsunade.

"Have you told him yet?" asked Sakura. Tsunade thought of the night with Jiraiya and saw that as 'telling him'. Since Tsunade was thinking about this, she blushed and turned redder than a scarlet crayon.

"Tsunade-sama, why are you blushing so much? What happened between you and Jiraiya-sama?" asked Sakura. Although it's almost impossible, Tsunade turned redder.

"Oh my goodness. Tsunade-sama, did you and Jiraiya-sama kiss?" asked Sakura.

"You could say that." Said Tsunade, whom was still blushing.

"Tell me **ALL** the details." Said Sakura.

"Sakura, you're too young to know all the details. I didn't even tell Shizune." Said Tsunade, blushing a lot.

"Tsu… na… de… sama. Did it really get **THAT** far?!" asked Sakura. Tsunade blushed to an extreme level.

"Oh… my. He must be **PRETTY** romantic to get to that. Were you by any chance… drunk?" asked Sakura suspiciously.

"Why does everyone ask that?! No, I was not! I did it on my own free will!" said Tsunade.

"But… isn't Jiraiya-sama… a pervert?" asked Sakura.

"He explained everything and I believe him. It makes perfect sense, but I'm not going to tell you." Said Tsunade.

"Are you planning to get married?" asked Sakura.

"Sakura, this was only last night! Plus, I think it's my turn to ask you questions about Neji." Said Tsunade.

"Uhhhhhhhh… I have to go… bye!" said Sakura as she ran out the door. Tsunade just sat in her chair and sighed.

"Now I have to do paperwork." She groaned.

Meanwhile, Sakura tried to find Kakashi. She finally found him walking through Konoha's main street.

"Kakashi-sensei!" yelled Sakura. Kakashi turned around at the sound of his name.

"What is it Sakura?" asked Kakashi.

"I found out, but I can't tell you anything." Said Sakura.

"I found out as well from Jiraiya-sama." Said Kakashi.

"Really?! He told you about them sleeping together?!" asked Sakura.

"What?! He just told me that they were on a secret mission." Said Kakashi in disbelief.

"Oh…" said Sakura. 'I'm a total baka!' thought Sakura.

"They slept together?!" asked Kakashi.

"Uh… disregard that. I was just making sure you knew what **REALLY** happened." Said Sakura.

"Right…" said Kakashi while looking at her suspiciously.

"Got to go sensei, bye!" said Sakura as she ran towards the Konoha hospital, since she was almost late for work.

'What is going on? I better go see Jiraiya-sama again' thought Kakashi.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: ** hi ppl! I'm sorry for not updating earlier! Plz don't eat me! Lolz. Anyways, I received a comment from someone and I thought that I should tell you guys this. Chapter 2 and 3 seem really similar to another story by antilogicgirl. I did not realize this until after I wrote the chapters. So, I'd like to give credit to antilogicgirl. Anyways, read and review!!

**PREVIEW:** Kakashi confronts Jiraiya!! Kakashi tells Jiraiya who knows his and tsunade's little secret. What will happen?!?!?!? Find out in Chapter 8- Confrontation With Kakashi!!!!


	8. Chapter 8 Confrontation With Kakashi

Chapter 8- Confrontation With Kakashi

Kakashi walked through Konoha reading the latest issue of the Icha Icha series. Finally, he arrived at the Konoha Hazelnut and Coffee Shop. There, he saw Jiraiya drinking some coffee with the Godaime Hokage, Tsunade-sama. They seemed to be enjoying eachother's company. Kakashi walked up to them.

"Haro!" greeted Kakashi.

"Kakashi!" they said simultaneously.

"You guys seem surprised to see me." Said Kakashi.

"Oh, no, it's not that. Well, I guess I'll see you guys later." Said Tsunade as she stood up to leave.

"Tsunade-sama is in a very good mood, isn't she?" asked Kakashi once Tsunade left.

"Yeah, I guess." Said Jiraiya.

"Ever since this morning, she's been happy." Said Kakashi.

"What are you getting at?" asked Jiraiya.

"Come on, Jiraiya-sama. Don't act like you don't know." Said Kakashi.

"What are you…"

"You and Tsunade-sama slept together!" yelled Kakashi.

"What?!" yelled Jiraiya. Kakashi nodded.

"Jiraiya-sama, I **KNOW** you slept with Tsunade-sama." Said Kakashi. There was a silence between them.

"Kakashi… how many people know?" asked Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya-sama, you sly dog." Said Kakashi slyly.

"Kakashi!" yelled Jiraiya.

"Alright, alright. Let me see here… I know, Sakura knows, Naruto knows…"

"Naruto knows?!" yelled Jiraiya.

"Yeah, and I believe Shizune knows too." Said Kakashi.

"I know Shizune knows, but why does Naruto know?!" asked Jiraiya.

"I don't think Shizune told him. I think Naruto saw something. Is there any way you think that he could've seen something?" asked Kakashi. Jiraiya thought and then remembered the kiss in Tsunade's office.

"I'm **SO** stupid!" yelled Jiraiya.

"Oh, so he **DID** see something." Said Kakashi, "What did he see?"

"I was with Tsunade in her office and we…" Jiraiya blushed.

"Did you… kiss her?" asked Kakashi whom was also blushing. Jiraiya blushed again.

"Yeah." Said Jiraiya, still blushing.

"Well, there you go. He must have seen you through the window or something." Said Kakashi.

"I guess so." Said Jiraiya. Once again there was silence. Then Jiraiya widened his eyes.

"If Naruto knows, he'll tell the whole village!" yelled Jiraiya.

"No, he won't. I heard Shizune telling him that she'd ban him if he told anyone, but I didn't know what she was talking about then." Said Kakashi.

"Ban him from what?" asked Jiraiya.

"Ichiraku's." said Kakashi. Jiraiya laughed.

"Thank you, Shizune." Sighed Jiraiya.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** HI PPLZ!!! ANOTHER CHAPTER IS UP AND GOING!!! WOOHOO!!! READ AND REVIEW!!!!

**PREVIEW:** JIRAIYA AND TSUNADE HAVE A ROMANTIC MOMENT!! KURENAI AND ASUMA SEE THEM!!! WHAT HAPPENS WHEN ANKO, KONOHA'S NUMBER ONE GOSSIP KUNOICHI FINDS OUT ABOUT JIRAIYA AND TSUNADE?!?!?! FIND OUT IN CHAPTER 9- A SUNSET IN KONOHAGAKURE!!!


	9. Chapter 9 A Sunset in Konohagakure

Chapter 9- A Sunset in Konohagakure

Kakashi left the shop. Jiraiya was tired from getting interrogated by Kakashi. He walked through the streets of Konoha. The sun was setting and Konoha looked beautiful. The sun's golden light hit the village at just the right angle. Jiraiya finally got to his destination, the Hokage Tower. He decided to enter the way he usually does, upside down and through the window. He entered through the window.

"Hey Tsunade." Smiled Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya!" smiled Tsunade.

"Are you busy?" asked Jiraiya looking at the papers on Tsunade's desk.

"I'm almost done, just one more paper to sign… there!" exclaimed Tsunade. Jiraiya grabbed Tsunade's hand and brought her to the window.

"It's beautiful." Smiled Tsunade, referring to the sunset.

"Yeah." Smiled Jiraiya. Tsunade rested her head on Jiraiya's shoulder. Jiraiya wrapped his big, muscular arms around Tsunade, but the embrace was as soft as a pillow.

"Let's go to a field or an open space where we can get a better view." Suggested Jiraiya.

"That's a great idea!" agreed Tsunade.

They walked to a beautiful field in Konoha. Jiraiya lay down next to Tsunade on the soft grass. Tsunade hugged Jiraiya. Jiraiya returned the embrace. They both lay there watching the sunset. Then, Asuma and Kurenai appeared in the same field. They were walking together when all of a sudden they noticed another couple lying down on the grass.

"Who could that be?" asked Kurenai.

"I don't know. I can't tell from here." Said Asuma. As Asuma and Kurenai drew closer to the couple they gasped.

"Is that the Hokage-sama?!" asked Kurenai in disbelief.

"With Jiraiya-sama?!" asked Asuma in equal disbelief.

"Oh my! We can't tell anyone!" yelled Kurenai, once they had left the field.

"You can't tell someone what?" asked Anko, who appeared behind them. Anko was Konoha's number one gossip kunoichi.

"Nothing." Quickly covered up Kurenai.

"I know something's up." Said Anko. Anko was pretty suspicious.

"I'm serious, it's nothing." Lied Kurenai.

"Fine, I'll go ask Tsunade-sama if she knows anything about this." Said Anko who had started walking away.

"No!" yelled Asuma and Kurenai simultaneously.

"Ok, what's up with Tsunade-sama?" asked Anko.

"Fine, I'll tell you." Gave up Kurenai. She whispered everything that she and Asuma saw to Anko.

"Tsunade-sama… and… Jiraiya-sama?!" yelled Anko.

"Don't tell anybody!" yelled Kurenai.

"I promise." Said Anko with her fingers crossed.

"Good. If anyone found out, Tsunade-sama would hang us." Said Kurenai. Anko felt bad for a second, but this was just too good of an opportunity to pass up. This would be the biggest rumor in all of Konoha history!

"Well, I gotta go! Bye!" said Anko as she ran off.

"Kurenai, what do you think is going to happen to us?" asked Asuma. Kurenai was frightened by what she imagined. She imagined Tsunade strangling them to death.

"Asuma… I'm scared." Said Kurenai.

"It's ok. She'll never know it was us. Anko may be Konoha's number one gossip kunoichi, but she wouldn't rat us out." Consoled Asuma.

"You're right" said Kurenai, thinking 'I hope'.

**--Meanwhile, in the heart of K****onoha****--**

Anko spread the rumor all around Konoha. She started with the Rookie 9. Kiba laughed while the others either didn't care or were very surprised by the news. Some spread the news even further. Within a few hours, practically all of Konoha knew about Tsunade and Jiraiya. In the streets and shops, people talked about Tsunade and Jiraiya. This was a huge rumor. Everyone knew about it. What happens when Naruto and Sakura hear about the rumor?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: HI EVERYBODY!!!! Srry I kept u guys waiting. I hope u guys can forgive me. Well, that's chapter 9!! READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!**

**PREVIEW:**** NARUTO AND SAKURA FIND OUT ABOUT!!! CAN THEY GET TO SHIZUNE ON TIME BEFORE THEY GET THEIR BUTTS WHOOPED?!?!?!?! FIND OUT IN CHAPTER 10- KONOHA'S BIGGEST RUMOR!!!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10 Konoha's Biggest Rumor

Chapter 10- Konoha's Biggest Rumor

Naruto was inside his apartment reading a couple scrolls when he heard a growl. It was his stomach. He hadn't eaten since morning and it was already 8:00 PM.

"Ichiraku's sounds like a great idea right now." He said. He stood up and walked out the door. As he walked down the street he noticed that everyone was engaged in a conversation. Finally, he got to Ichiraku's. When he entered the famous ramen shop he noticed that even Ayame and her father were whispering into each other's ears.

"Hey old man!" said Naruto. The man did not stop talking. Naruto tried again and finally got the man's attention.

"Oh, Naruto! Gomen, I was talking to Ayame about a rumor that's going around." Said Teuchi, the owner of Ichiraku's.

"A rumor?" asked Sakura, who just walked into the shop.

"Sakura-chan!" said a happy Naruto.

"Hey, Naruto. Anyways, so what's this about a rumor?" asked Sakura.

"It's the biggest rumor Konoha ever had, not only because probably everyone in the village knows about it, but also because of what it's about." Said Teuchi.

"Really?! What's the rumor?!" asked Sakura.

"Don't tell, alright. I'm sure it's fact by what I've heard." Said Teuchi.

"Promise." Said Naruto and Sakura.

"Alright. The rumor is that Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya-sama are together." Whispered Teuchi.

"Nani?!" yelled Naruto and Sakura. Naruto and Sakura both looked at each other in fear.

"What's wrong?" asked Teuchi.

"Nothing, I have to go!" said Sakura, as she ran out the shop.

"Me too!" said Naruto, running off after Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, what are we going to do?! You heard the old man! The whole village probably knows by now!" said Naruto, in panic.

"Naruto, are you saying all of this is true?" asked Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, I know Tsunade no baachan told you. Otherwise, I wouldn't be telling you this." Said Naruto.

"How did you find out?" asked Sakura.

"Same way I found out about Tsunade no baachan and Ero-sennin, through the door." Said Naruto.

"What did you see or hear that told you they were together?" asked Sakura.

"Tsunade no baachan and Ero-sennin were kissing. What else could that mean?" Naruto told Sakura.

"Well, what are we going to do? Tsunade-sama will kill me and probably everyone else who knew." Said Sakura.

"We can't let that happen. First, let's find Shizune-chan and tell her the situation. She knows too." Suggested Naruto.

"Good idea. She's probably in the Konoha Hospital helping out." Said Sakura.

"That's not too far away from here. Good. Let's go!" said Naruto.

"Hai." Responded Sakura.

Naruto and Sakura ran to the Konoha Hospital as fast as they could. They finally got there. Naruto and Sakura ran up to the counter.

"Is Shizune-chan here?!" asked Naruto.

The nurse looked at Naruto and Sakura and saw that they were in a big hurry to see Shizune.

"Alright, Shizune-chan is with a patient at the moment. She should be done any minute now." Said the nurse.

"We need to see Shizune-chan now!" yelled Naruto.

"What do you need me for, Naruto-kun?" asked Shizune, who just appeared in the hallway.

"Shizune-chan, these guys were in a big hurry to talk to you." Said the nurse.

"Alright, sign me out please. What is it you guys?" asked Shizune.

"Let's go somewhere more private." Suggested Sakura. They walked outside.

"Nani?!" yelled Shizune."

"Shizune-chan, what are we going to do?!" yelled Naruto.

"I don't know. This is bad. We have no choice, but to tell Tsunade-sama." Suggested Shizune.

"Nani?! Do you want us to die?!" yelled Naruto.

"Well, if this rumor is as big as you say it is, then it's only a matter of time until she finds out. We might as well tell her now." Explained Shizune.

"Shizune-chan is right. After all, punishing us won't make the rumor go away. She'll also have to understand that it'll go away soon enough." Agreed Sakura. Shizune nodded.

"Alright, let's go." Said Naruto.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: HI EVERYBODY!!! I just wanted to say, thank you for your reviews, they are VERY encouraging, so PLEASE, PLEASEEEEEEE REVIEW!!!!!**

**PREVIEW: NARUTO, SHIZUNE AND SAKURA TRY TO FIND TSUNADE. WHEN TSUNADE ISN'T IN HER OFFICE, AND KAKASHI SEES THE TWO SANNIN, WILL HE TELL THEM BEFORE SHIZUNE, NARUTO AND SAKURA DO? AND WHAT UNEXPECTED ACTION WILL TSUNADE MAKE WHEN SHE FINDS OUT?!?!?! YOU CAN'T MISS THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!! CHAPTER 11- A NIGHT OF CELEBRATION!!!**


	11. Chapter 11 A Night of Celebration

Chapter 11- A Night of Celebration

Shizune, Naruto and Sakura arrived at the Hokage Tower. They ran up the stairs and don the hallway. They finally got to Tsunade's door. When they opened it though, they saw that Tsunade wasn't there.

"Oh, crap. Where is she?!" yelled Naruto.

**-Somewhere ****in Konoha**-

Jiraiya and Tsunade were walking down the street. Jiraiya told Tsunade about what Kakashi had told him. At first, she was surprised, but then she calmed down. They continued walking down the street and then, out of nowhere, Kakashi popped up in front of them.

"You guys, there's a problem, a **BIG** problem." Said Kakashi.

"Hey, Kakashi. Is this about people staring at us, because it's starting to get creepy." Asked Tsunade.

"That's the problem. There's a rumor that spread to all the ears in Konoha." Explained Kakashi.

"What's the rumor?" asked Jiraiya.

"That you and Tsunade-sama are together." Said Kakashi.

"Nani?!" both Sannin said in unison.

"Everyone believes it's fact and the rumor has spread it's own branches. Some say you have a kid-"

"Nani?!" yelled Jiraiya and Tsunade once again.

"Some say stuff like you're getting married, you've been married and I've even heard stuff like you two sleeping together." Continued Kakashi.

"**NANI**" the Sannin yelled.

"I thought you should know." Said Kakashi.

"This is just great!" yelled Jiraiya sarcastically.

"Well, I better go. Good luck." Said Kakashi before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Jiraiya turned to Tsunade.

"I'm sorry if this ruined our whole night." Apologized Jiraiya.

"It's fine. They were going to find out eventually when I marry you." Consoled Tsunade with a smile, "So why not give them something to look at?" said Tsunade as she slipped her hand behind his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. Jiraiya embraced her as they kissed. Everyone looked at them. People didn't talk anymore, though; Instead, they 'awwwed' at the sight. They were happy for Tsunade and Jiraiya. When they pulled apart, everyone cheered. Some people yelled 'I hear wedding bells'. Others just whistled and cheered. Many yelled 'Go Godaime-sama!' and 'Go Jiraiya-sama!'. It was a night of celebration in Konoha, especially for Tsunade and Jiraiya. Naruto, Sakura and Shizune heard of the event and celebrated with the others. They decided not to tell Tsunade since apparently she wouldn't care now that everyone saw them kiss. This was the biggest party Konoha ever had. It lasted the whole night.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: SORRY FOR THE SHORT ****CHAPTER!!**** THE NEXT ONE IS SUPER SHORT. I'M RLLY ****SORRY!!**** ALSO, THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THE ****LAST!!**** I KNOW, I KNOW. NO MORE IT STARTED WITH DINNER, BUT I HAVE GOOD NEWS, I AM WORKING ON A STORY CALLED "THANKS TO THE FLAMES****"!!!**** ANOTHER ****JIRATSU!!!****YAYY!!**** READ AND ****REVIEW!!!**

**PREVIEW: THERE'S WEDDING ****BELLS!!**** JIRAIYA AND TSUNADE GET ****MARRIED!!**** IT'S AN ALL OUT KONOHA PARTY IN CHAPTER 12- 5 MONTHS LATER!!**


	12. Chapter 12 5 Months Later

Chapter 12- 5 Months Later

"You look beautiful, Tsunade-sama." Said Shizune complimenting Tsunade on her wedding dress.

"I can't believe I'm getting married." Laughed Tsunade, "And to Jiraiya too."

"Love is a strange thing." Said Shizune.

"You would know, Shizune." Smiled Tsunade.

"I… I don't know what you're talking about." Blushed Shizune.

"Oh really? I'm the Godaime Hokage. You can't hide your feelings for Genma." smiled Tsunade. Shizune blushed again.

"How did you find out about that?" asked Shizune, still blushing.

"Like I said, I'm the Godaime Hokage… and Anko told me." Said Tsunade. They heard a knock on the door.

"Tsunade-sama, it's time." Said a voice from behind the door.

"Alright, I'm coming." Replied Tsunade.

"Good luck, Tsunade-sama." Said Shizune.

"Thank you, Shizune… for everything." Replied Tsunade.

Both of them walked outside. Tsunade and Jiraiya would be married in the now beautifully decorated main street of Konoha, where everyone could see. Tsunade walked down the 'aisle'. She saw Jiraiya. He was looking so hot in his black tux with a red rose in the 'flower pocket'. (A/N: don't know what that's called. Lolz.). Everyone got quiet. Jiraiya and Tsunade recited their vows.

"Do you, Jiraiya-sama, take Tsunade-hime as your lawfully wedded wife?

"I do." Said Jiraiya.

"And do you, Tsunade-hime, take Jiraiya-sama as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." Said Tsunade.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Jiraiya's lips were on Tsunade's instantly. Everyone cheered. Tsunade threw the bouquet. Every girl was trying to catch it. The bouquet landed in Shizune's hands. She looked over at Genma and the both blushed. It was a day of celebration in Konoha. Jiraiya and Tsunade sure enjoyed their honeymoon… no details. Haha!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: WELL, THAT'S IT, THAT'S THE END! I KNOW, I KNOW, IT WAS SOOOOO SHORT! I'M RLLLY SRRY. I HOPE I DIDN'T UPSET ANYBODY WITH MY SUCKY/ LAME STORY. I APPOLOGIZE. READ AND REVIEW PLEASEEE!**

**PREVIEW FOR NEXT STORY (THANKS TO THE FLAMES): TSUNADE'S HOUSE IS TOTALLED! SHE HAS NOWHERE TO GO. WILL SHE GO LIVE WITH JIRAIYA?!?! SPECIAL THANKS TO JirTsu and Dragongoth FOR HELPING ME OUT WITH THE STORY! I GOT A FEW IDEAS FROM DRAGONGOTH, SO YES, IF U NOTICE A SIMILARITY, I DID ASK PERMISSION. JirTsu, THANKS FOR HELPING ME WITH MY WRITER'S BLOCK:D THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED MY STORY AND SEE YA NEXT TIME!**


End file.
